Dragon Slayer Sakit!
by Usami Yuka
Summary: "Natsu selalu memarahiku..."/"dia memang seperti itu jika..."/"k-kenapa harus aku sih..." Warning : Gaje, karna masih baru disini
1. Chapter 1

Hai hai minna-san~! Yoroshiku nee!

Saya newbie disini, jadi harap maklum kalau ceritanya jelek... ^.^

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima

Warning : OOC, Typo's, Dll.

NORMAL P.O.V

"Hah...pagi yang sangat damai~" ucap seorang gadis pirang yang tengah duduk di bar guild bernama Lucy.

"Setiap hari memang damai bukan~?" Balas gadis berambut putih yang bernama Mirajane.

"Mira-san, kau tahu dimana Gray, Erza dan Natsu? Aku harus mengambil misi karna aku harus membayar sewa apartementku. " ujar Lucy dengan nada lesu.

"Erza dan Gray mengambil pekerjaan untuk membunuh monster laut, lalu Natsu aku tidak tahu." jawab Mira tenang sambil mengelap gelas-gelas yang ada di bar itu.

"Eh...?! Erza dan Gray! Kau serius?! Mereka berdua mengambil misa tanpa mengajak ku?! Jahat sekali..." Ucap Lucy histeris mereka (gk tau histeris karna mereka gak ngajak dia bekerja atau karna mereka mengambil misi berdua)

"Ara-ara, aku bisa mengambilkan misi yang mudah untukmu Lucy, jika kau mau. " ujar Mira dengan riang.

"Tapi aku tidak mau mengambil pekerjaan sendiri." ucap Lucy tidak semangat.

Tidak lama kemudian Happy datang sendiri ke guild tanpa Natsu disampingnya. Sangat aneh jika dia datang ke guild se-orang diri tanpa teman dekatnya itu.

Semua menunjukkan wajah aneh (wajah heran lebih tepatnya) kepadanya seakan-akan bertanya 'kemana si bodoh Natsu itu pergi ?' Begitulah kira-kira.

"Hm...? Happy kau tidak bersama Natsu?" Tanya Lisanna yang merupakan ibunya saat dia kecil dulu.

"Aye...dia terkena demam." jawab Happy lesu.

". . . . . . . ."

"APA! NATSU DEMAM!" Teriak seluruh guild seketika.

"Kenapa memang? Dia juga manusia, tentu saja bisa terkana demam kan?" Tanya Lucy dengan wajah heran karna melihat ekspresi dari anggota guild itu.

"Ya memang benar, tapi terakhir kali Natsu sakit itu sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu." ucap Mira menjelaskan kepada Lucy yang kebingungan dengan hal itu.

Mendengar perkataan Mira kalau Natsu terkena sakit 3 tahun yang lalu membuat dia shock.

'Dia manusia seperti apa sih...?' Kira-kira begitulah yang Lucy pikirkan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjenguknya sekarang." Ucap Lisanna yang sedang berjalan kearah luar guild.

"Lucy, sebaiknya kau ikut dengan Lisanna kerumah Natsu." ujar Mira kepada Lucy dengan wajah menggoda.

"K-kenapa harus aku?! Kan sudah ada Lisanna?" Ucap Lucy dengan gugup.

"Sudahlah, ikut saja..." Balas Mira yang sudah berganti wajah dengan wajah yang manis + menyeramkan.

Melihat wajah Mira yang seperti mengancamnya, Lucy pun langsung pergi menyusul Lisanna.

LISANNA P.O.V

'Aku heran kenapa dia bisa sampai terkena demam? Pasti sifatnya akan berbeda dari biasa nya.'

Sesampainya dirumah Natsu, aku langsung menuju kamarnya untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja.

"Natsu?" Tidak ada jawaban.

"Dia sedang tidur ya." lalu aku menuju ke dapur untuk membuatkan nya bubur untuk nanti saat dia sudah bangun.

'Be-berantakan sekali.' itu yang aku lihat saat berada didapurnya. Ya... Sepertinya aku harus membersihkan nya teebih dahulu sebelum memasak.

+SKIP TIME+

Yosh...akhirnya semuanya selesai~.

Sangat sepi, Happy bahkan tidak ikut bersamaku tadi.

"Sumimasen!"

Eh...seperti suara Lucy-san.

Lalu aku keluar untuk melihat itu Lucy-san atau bukan, dan ternyata itu memang Lucy-san.

Sepertinya dia mengkhawatirkan Natsu.

END LISANNA P.O.V

NORMAL P.O.V

"Hai Lucy-san, mengkhawatirkan Natsu?" Tanya Lisanna dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"A-hahaha...t-tidak juga, aku disuruh Mira-san untuk membantumu." jawab Lucy kikuk.

'Sebenarnya aku disuruh Mira-san kesini.' Kata Lucy dalam hati.

Lalu Lucy melihat sekeliling nya untuk memastikan kalau Natsu benar-benar sakit.

'Sangat sepi~' itulah yang dipikirkan Lucy saat ini.

"Begitu ya, dia sedang tidur dikamarnya." ucap Lisanna yang seakan-akan tahu apa yang Lucy cari.

"Baiklah aku akan kesana." ucap Lucy sembari menuju kamar Natsu.

#Back To Guild#

"Jadi begitu..." Ucap Mira yang sedang mendengarkan penjelas Happy.

"Aye...aku tidak suka saat Natsu sakit, dia selalu memarahiku terus." Ujar Happy yang malang karna terkena amarah dari Dragon Slayer itu.

"Sudahlah, dia memang seperti itu jika sedang sakit. Sepertinya dia tidak mau membuatmu khawatir." jelas Mira.

Happy hanya bisa berharap kalau Natsu cepat sembuh.

Tapi sepertinya Natsu akan sangat lama untuk sembuh karna dia seorang Dragon Slayer. DS » sangat lama terkena penyakit, dan lama juga untuk sembuh. （￣▽￣٥）

#sangat aneh

TBC...

Gomennasai! Gomennasai! Ceritanya sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat (#plakk) aneh...

Maafkan saya karna itu~ Щ(╥﹏╥щ)

Hontou ni gomennsai!

Demo...Arigatou sudah membaca fic-ku yang pertama ini~ :D

Mohon Review! (з´⌣`ε)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : OOC, Typo's Dll (gk bisa nyebutin satu-satu)**

**#In Natsu House#**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kau bisa sakit!" Kata Lucy kepada Natsu yang baru bangun dari tidurnya beberapa menit lalu.

"Urusai! Kalian pulang saja sana." Ujar Natsu sedikit kesal karna pernyataan dari Lucy tadi.

"Aku kesini karna Mira menyuruhku untuk datang menjengukmu, baka!" Ucap Lucy tidak terima karna sang pemilik rumah mengusirnya begitu saja.

"Natsu, ini kau harus makan dulu." Kata Lisanna sambil membawa bubur yang dia buat tadi.

Lalu tiba-tiba Natsu bangkit menuju keluar, dan yang lain hanya melihat dari pintu kamarnya.

"Sedang apa kalian disitu? Cepat pulang." Ucap Natsu dengan nada dingin.

"Kau mengusir kami!?" Kata Lucy kesal dengan tingkah laku teman baiknya itu. Natsu hanya mengngangguk kan kepalanya saat mendengarkan ucapan Lucy.

"Ahaha, tenanglah Lucy. Lebih baik kita kembali ke guild saja." Kata Lisanna kepada Lucy yang sudah (hampir) sangat marah itu.

"Hmp, baiklah, ayo kita pergi dari sini." Ucap Lucy sambil melewati Natsu yang sedang menunggu mereka untuk keluar.

"Jangan lupa untuk makan ya." Kata Lisanna kepada Natsu. Tapi Natsu tidak menanggapi ucapan Lisanna tadi dan langsung pergi ketempat tidurnya lagi.

**LUCY P.O.V**

Menyebalkan, kalau tahu begini aku lebih baik mengambil misi tadi. Huh~ Natsu baka, dia kan tidak perlu mengusir kami begitu.

"Lisanna, kau baik-baik saja?" Dia sepertinya sangat mengkhawatirkan Natsu.

"Daijoubu yo." Jawab Lisanna singkat.

"Lisanna?"

"Ada apa Lucy?"

"Apa Natsu memang seperti itu jika sedang sakit?"

"Ya begitulah, karna itu Happy sangat tidak suka kalau Natsu sakit. Dia sering terkena omelan dari Natsu karna terlalu khawatir."

"Kau juga tidak mau kena omelan Natsu kan?"

"Begitulah."

"Hahahahaha"

Hehe, kalau di ingat-ingat aku jarang sekali tertawa bersama Lisanna seperti ini. Jadi karna itu Happy tidak ikut kesana. Aku kasian padanya, mungkin aku akan menyuruhnya menginap sampai Natsu sembuh~

Tapi siapa yanga akan menjaganya nanti? -.-

**END LUCY P.O.V**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Diguild terlihat Erza dan Gray yang baru pulang dari misinya. Mereka baru saja mendengar kalau penyihir api itu terkana demam yang membuat mereka kaget serta prihatin.

"Kalau begitu aku akan melihatnya." Kata pria yang tidak sedang mengenakan pakaian nya.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan Natsu hah?" Ucap Erza kepada Gray yang begitu semangat ingin mengunjungi temannya yang sedang sakit itu.

"Tentu saja..." Jawab Gray dengan wajah senang.

_'Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin melihat dia tergeletak lemah tak berdaya, kekeke'_ Iner Gray nista. -_-"

Tidak berselang lama, Lucy dan Lisanna sampai diguild lalu mereka langsung disambut dengan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Erza, Mira dan juga Gray pastinya yang ingin tahu keadaan orang yang sedang sakit itu.

"Aku heran, dia sebenarnya sakit atau tidak sih?" Tanya Lucy kepada mereka. Mereka hanya berpikir 'kenapa jadi dia yang bertanya?"

"Bagaimana apa dia terlihat sangat lemah?" Gray melontarkan pertanyaan yang sangat tidak penting dan dia mendapat hadiah bogem mentah dari Erza.

"Tidak, sikapnya mirip dengan Laxus sekarang." Jawab Lucy.

"Karna itu aku tidak ikut dengan kalian." Kata Happy yang baru datang.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Tanya Erza.

"Mencari Wendy." Jawab Happy singkat padat dan jelas.

"Sekarang dimana dia." Tanya Mira.

"Wendy bilang, dia akan kerumah untuk melihat keadaan Natsu." Jawab Happy.

"Kau tidak ikut?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau kena amarah Natsu untuk yang kedua kalinya." Jawab Happy memasang wajah imut.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyusul Wendy." Kata Gray sambil berjalan kearah pintu.

"Dia pasti ingin memastikan kalau Natsu sedang terlihat lemah dan langsung mengoloknya." Bisik Lucy kepada Lisanna.

"Aku setuju denganmu." Ucap Lisanna menyetujui perkataan temannya itu.

**WENDY P.O.V**

Bagaimana ini, aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan Natsu-san. Setiap Dragon Slayer akan mengalami sakit seperti itu setiap 3-5 tahun sekali...

"Ada apa Wendy?" Tanya Charlie kepadaku.

"Ano... Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan Natsu-san." Aku memang tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu kepada Charlie, jelas saja kalau dia tidak tahu tentang itu.

"Eh... Kenapa?! Kau kan bisa menyembuhkan nya?"

"Ya, kau ingat saat aku sakit dulu? Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyembuhkan penyakitku sendiri."

"Ya aku ingat, kau bahkan hampir berubah menjadi orang jahat waktu itu."

"Haha, aku tidak ingat bagian yang itu."

"Tentu saja tidak, jadi itu penyakit yang akan di alami oleh dragon slayer?"

"Bisa dikatakan begitu. Aku hanya akan memeriksanya saja."

"Begitu ya."

Aku rasa Gajeel-san juga pernah mengalami hal seperti ini.

**END WENDY P.O.V**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"Natsu-san!" Wendy berteriak dari luar rumah Natsu, padahal jaraknya masih 20 meter lagi dari jarak rumahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, Wendy." Komentar Carlie

"Hehehe...gomennasai."

Terlihat Wendy dan Charle yang baru sampai di rumah Natsu. Saat Wendy memasuki rumah Natsu beberapa langkah, dia berhenti di depan papan request milik Natsu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau dia menyimpan semua kertas misi yang diambil." Ucap Wendy yang entah kagum atau kaget melihat semua kertas misi tersebut.

"Kau tidak pernah kesini, tentu saja kau tidak tahu." Kata Charle kepada Wendy.

Wendy hanya tertawa garing mendengar perkataan Charle tadi.

Sesampainya mereka di kamar, mereka melihat Natsu yang sedang tiduran dikasurnya.

"Natsu-san kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Wendy hati-hati takut terkena ocehan Natsu.

"Hn." Jawab Natsu malas-malasan.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Wendy (lagi).

"Ya, ada apa kau kesini?" Tanya Natsu balik.

"Melihat keadaanmu tentu saja." Jawab Wendy yang hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Aku baik, kau sebaiknya pulang saja Wendy. Aku tidak apa-apa sungguh." Kata Natsu yang sedikit lebih lembut dari pada sebelumnya, mengingat kalau dia lebih muda dari pada dirinya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau memang hanya terkena sakit tahunan. Aku akan kembali ke guild dan mengatakan kepada semuanya kalau kau baik-baik saja." Ucap Wendy yang akan pergi dari rumah Natsu dan Happy itu.

"Ya, katakan pada Happy jangan terlalu mencemaskan ku." Kata Natsu kepada Wendy, sepertinya dia menyesal telah berlaku kasar pada teman kecilnya itu. Lalu Wendy dan Charle meninggalkan Natsu sendiri.

"Mereka semua kenapa sih?" Pikir Natsu heran karna nakamanya terlalu mengkhawatirkan nya. Padahal dia tidak suka dengan perilaku mereka karna terlalu mengkhawatirkan nya seperti itu.

**TBC...**

Gomennasai kalau ceritanya kependekkan... T^T

Tapi aku akan berusaha memperpanjang chapter selanjutnya! #semangat membara badai.

Sempat lupa kalau Gray pergi nyusul Wendy kerumah Natsu, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir Gray akan muncul dichapter depan~

Dan bagian Natsu masih sangat sedikit disini dan sedikit OOC juga. u.u

Arigatou sudah mau membaca fic milik Yuka! Di tunggu sarannya dari senpai

-senpai semua~! Jaa~


	3. Chapter 3

Untuk Lyvia Fullbuster, gomen ne...

Sepertinya ini bakalan jadi pairing NaLu.

Tapi ada sedikit NaLi, GraLu juga sih, walaupun sedikit.

Gomennasai! Gomennasai! Aku sangat menyesal, gomennasai!

**Disclamer : Hiro Mashima**

**Pair : NaLu**

**Rated : T**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"Ini dia rumah Natsu, aku baru tahu kalau rumahnya lumayan jauh dari guild." Ucap seorang laki-laki kepada dirinya sendiri. Saat sampai disana dia melihat temannya itu sedang berbaring dikasur.

_'Yappari, sudah kuduga dia tidak seperti yang Lucy ceritakan.' _Pikir Gray percaya diri.

"Oi flamhead, kau terlihat sangat lemah hari ini...mungkin kalau aku tidak kasian padamu aku akan mengalahkanmu dengan sekali pukul".Ucap Gray seperti meremehkan Natsu.

Tanpa dia sadari sebenarnya Natsu mendengar ucapannya itu. "Aku tidak akan pernah kalah darimu, idiot!" Kata Natsu.

Mendengar ucapan Natsu tadi sempat membuat Gray kaget karna dia berbicara seperti mayat hidup.

"Benarkah? Kau bahkan tidak bisa memukulku." Ucap Gray datar.

"Kemari kau, Aku akan menghajarmu!"

Dan dimulailah Pertarungan antara mereka berdua. #Padahal dia lagi sakit (￣▽￣٥) -**-**

**#In The Guild#**

"Baiklah, siapa yang mau menjaganya untuk sementara?" Tanya Mira kepada semua anggota serikat.

". . . . . . ."

"Bagaimana denganmu Lucy?"

"Aku?" Tanya Lucy sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, sudah di putuskan yang akan menjaga Natsu adalah Lucy!" Kata Mira yang disambut sorakan dari anggota lain karna mereka tidak mau menjaga Natsu.

"Chotto matte, oi!" Teriak Lucy kepada semuanya. Tapi mereka tidak memperdulikan Lucy yang protes karna keputasan Mira dan mereka malah berpesta karna hal itu.

"Mou...kenapa harus aku?!" Ucap Lucy frustasi.

"Tidak apa Lu-chan, itu baik untukmu." Kata Levy yang sedang duduk disampingnya, tapi dia tidak memperdulikan ucapan temannya itu.

"Lisanna, kenapa bukan kau saja?" Tanya Lucy yang benar-benar tidak mau merawat teman baiknya yang sedang sakit itu.

"Aku harus membantu Mira, tapi aku juga akan membantumu kalau kau butuh bantuan." Jawab Lisanna santai.

_'Aku __sangat tidak beruntung kali ini.'_ Iner Lucy pasrah.

Dan ditengah keramaian guild tiba-tiba Gray datang dengan sedikit memar di wajahnya.

"Gray kenapa kau?" Tanya Lucy penasaran sambil menunjuk luka yang di wajah Gray.

"Aku habis berkelahi dengannya." Jawab Gray kalem.

_'Aku tidak mau wajahku__ jadi seperti itu.'_ Pikir Lucy sambil memegang wajahnya sendiri. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan wajahnya yang mulus menjadi banyak luka-luka seperti itu. Lucy yang malang... #ditendang

"Gray-sama~" ucap seorang gadis yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan nada khawatir.

"Nee...Lucy kau harus berhati-hati mulai sekarang." Kata Happy yang berniat menakuti Lucy.

"Urusai Neko! Kenapa kau tidak ikut saja denganku, hah~?" Kata Lucy yang berhasil membuat Happy bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana tidak, dia mendapatkan aura gelap yang mulai muncul dari dalam tubuh Lucy.

"Lucy sampai kapan kau mau disini? Kau harus merawat Natsu kan?" Tanya Mira dari arah bar.

"Hai, hai, wakatta." Sebelum Lucy pergi, dia melirik sebentar kearah Gray. Tadinya dia ingin mengajak Gray untuk ikut bersamanya, tapi karna dia mendapatkan aura pembunuh dari seorang wanita bernama Juvia, dia tidak jadi meminta bantuan temannya itu. Gray yang melihatnya hanya diam ditempat, karna mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari temannya tadi.

**#Natsu house#**

"Baiklah Lucy kau tidak perlu takut, dia hanya pria bodoh yang suka menghancurkan kota." Kata Lucy mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Di dalam kamar Natsu sedang sibuk membaca buku. (sejak kapan Nastu membaca?)

"Oh... Natsu kau sudah sehatnya?" Tanya Lucy hati-hati.

"Hm...entahlah." Jawab Natsu singkat.

_'Kenapa dia tidak ta__hu kalau dia sudah sehat atau belum.'_ Lucy sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Natsu tadi.

"Dan...buku apa yang kau baca itu? Aku baru lihat kau membaca buku."

"Asal kau tahu saja aku membaca buku ini karna bosan, dan kenapa kau disini?"

"Tentu saja untuk menemanimu."

Natsu hanya bisa tercengang mendengar jawaban temannya itu. Sejak kapan seorang Lucy Heartphilia peduli padanya? Ya...walau sebenarnya Lucy memang selalu peduli pada teman berambut pinknya itu.

"Aku tidak perlu untuk ditemani, pulang saja kau." Kata Natsu yang lagi-lagi mengusir Lucy dari rumahnya.

"Mou...bisa tidak kau tidak mengusirku setiap kali aku berkunjung?"

"Hm...tidak." Jawab Natsu datar dan masih terfokus pada buku yang sedang dia baca.

"Baiklah, kau mau makan apa? Biar aku buatkan." Tawaran Lucy berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Natsu dari bukunya itu.

"Aku mau...ayam api." Jawab Natsu singkat dan dia melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda tadi.

_'Dia sangat menyebalkan! Lagi pula dia itu sedang sakit, kenapa minta ayam api!? Aku akan buatkan bubur saja kalau begitu.'_ Kata Lucy dalam hati. Padahal dia tidak perlu bertanya mau makan apa kalau dia sendiri yang memutuskan.

"Ini, cepat makan." Perintah Lucy.

"Apa ini?"

"Bubur."

"Aku tidak mau makan itu, kau saja yang memakannya."

"Kau..."

"Apa? Lagi pula aku tidak memesan ini."

"Cepat makan saja! Apa kau mau kusuapi?"

"Tidak! Aku bisa makan sendiri."

"Baguslah."

Setelah selesai, Lucy mengambil beberapa obat dan segelas air untuk Natsu.

"Ini minum obatmu."

"Hai."

". . . . . ."

"Kenapa kau tidak segera meminumnya, baka!"

"Cerewet! Nanti juga akanku minum, lagi pula yang sakit itu aku bukan kau, jadi kau tidak usah mengatur!."

_'Maksud dia apa sih? Yang sakit memang bukan aku karna itu aku mengaturnya untuk minum obat.__' _Pikir Lucy bingung dengan perkataan Natsu yang sedikit aneh menurutnya.

"K-kenapa kau yang marah! Kau hanya perlu meminum obatmu, bukannya memarahiku!" Tanya Lucy yang sudah kesal dengan sikap Natsu.

"Karna kau menggangguku." Jawab Nastu santai.

Karna sudah kesal akhirnya Lucy memutuskan akan beranjak pergi dari sana. Melihat Lucy yang akan pergi Natsu sedikit bingung. _'Bukannya dia datang untuk menemaniku?'_

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apa?"

"Kau bodoh atau apa sih?"

"Kau itu yang bodoh! Bukankah kau bilang aku mengganggumu tadi."

"Ya, lalu?"

"Tentu saja aku akan pulang! Lagi pula tugasku sudah selesai. Dan...aku tidak mau mengganggumu."

Mendengar jawaban Lucy tadi seulas senyuman tepampang di wajah Natsu, sejak pertama dia sakit dia memang tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Arigatou." Ucapnya saat Lucy sudah keluar dari kamarnya. Lucy yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum lembut dan berpikir _'sejak kapan dia berterima kasih hanya karna hal seperti itu?'_

**#Guild Fairy Tail#**

"Apa kau pikir Lucy akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Happy kepada Charle yang sedang duduk disampingnya.

"Mungkin saja...dia akan menjadi seperti Gray." Jawab Charle sambil melihat Gray yang sedang dirawat oleh Erza (padahal lebam biasa), yang berhasil membuat Gray teriak-teriak gaje. #bayangin sendiri gimana Erza ngerawat Gray

Semua yang melihat tingkah laku mereka hanya ber-sweatdrop ria, kecuali Juvia yang menahan tangisan karna melihat Gray dengan Erza "Gray-sama~, kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan Juvia..." Dan untungnya guild tidak kebanjiran karna air matanya.

"Oh...Lu-chan sudah kembali ya?" Tanya Levy kepada Lucy yang baru saja sampai di guild.

"Hy Levy-chan, kalau aku terus ke rumah Natsu, aku tidak akan bisa melanjutkan novelku~" jawab Lucy dengan lemas.

"A-apa!? Tapi...tapi kau bisa melanjutkan saat malam hari Lu-chan."

_'__Fufufu...'_ Sepertinya rencana Lucy akan berhasil kali ini.

"Tidak bisa Levy-chan, aku harus istirahat. Biasanya aku bisa melanjutkan novelku pada malam hari, tapi kali ini aku harus pergi ke tempat Natsu. Jadi, aku harus benar-benar istirahat..." Jelas Lucy yang mendapatkan kesempatan untuk diganti oleh orang lain.

"Mou..." Levy hanya bisa merengut karna kesal.

Sementara Lucy, _'k-kenapa dia tidak minta aku digantikan orang lain supaya bisa melanjutkan novelku!'_ Begitulah kira-kira.

"O-oi...Erza...aku tidak...bisa...bernafas..." Kata Gray susah payah karna hampir seluruh wajahnya sudah dibalut oleh perban.

"Kau diam saja Gray." Perintah Erza yang masih melilit wajah Gray dengan perban.

"Ano...Erza, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Lucy yang melihat adegan itu.

"Hm...menurutmu." Jawab Erza seadanya karna masih sibuk dengan tugasnya.

Lucy hanya bisa sweatdrop ditempat melihat tingkah laku kedua temannya itu.

"Apa kau mau minum sesuatu, Lucy?" Tanya Mira dengam senyum di wajahnya.

"Nee Mira-san...aku sudah selesai merawat Natsu tadi. Jadi...tugasku sudah selesaikan?" Tanya Lucy lemas.

"Kau harus merawatnya sampai sembuh, Lucy."

". . . . . ."

"Apa!"

TBC...

Aku rasa akan selesai 1 atau 2 chapter lagi atau bisa lebih dari itu. Fufu~

Jaa minna, arigatou sudah membaca!


	4. Chapter 4

Nyaa~

Akhirnya update juga!

Happy reading minna-san~! n_n

**Disclamer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Gaje, abal dan sebagainya**

Sudah 5 hari Lucy sejak pertama Lucy pergi mendatangi rumah Natsu.

Jika dia tidak mendapatkan deathglare dari Mira, dia tidak akan datang ke rumah Natsu.

"Nee...Mira-san, aku akan mengambil pekerjaan sekarang?" Ujar Lucy yang sedang berjalan ke arah requesboard.

"Boleh saja, tapi kau harus menjenguk Natsu Dulu." Kata Mira yang membuat Lucy kembali duduk di meja bar dengan wajah kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Erza yang berada disamping Lucy.

"Sangat buruk." Jawab Lucy singkat.

"Aku rasa dia sudah lebih baik dari pada sebelumnya." Ucap Erza.

"Hah...memang, tapi tetap saja." Ujar Lucy kepada Erza.

". . . . . . . . ."

"Aku mendapatkan ide yang bagus!" Teriak Lucy yang membuat hampir sebagian anggota guild kaget dengan ucapannya itu dan menatapnya dengan heran. Hal tersebut membuat Lucy malu karna perilakunya sendiri.

"Apa idemu?" Tanya Erza yang sudah penasaran.

"Bagaimana..."

"Bagaimana apa?"

"Bagaimana jika..."

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana jika kalian semua ikut bersamaku untuk merawat Natsu."

". . . . . . . ."

Lucy hanya bisa menghela nafas karna melihat reaksi Erza yang hanya diam saja.

Akhirnya dia melirik pada temannya yang lain dan sepertinya mereka tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang dia katakan tadi, walaupun mereka sempat kaget dengan teriakan Lucy.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Lucy sekali lagi pada Erza.

"Aku...em...jika yang lain ikut aku akan ikut." Jawab Erza seadanya saja.

"Gray, bagaimana?" Tanya Lucy pada rekan satu teamnya itu.

Orang yang ditanya hanya memasang wajah bingung mendengar pertanyaan dari Lucy.

"Bagaimana apa?" Gray malah balik nanya pada Lucy.

Lucy yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Gray hanya menatapnya dengan wajah malas + kesal.

"Apa?" Tanya Gray (lagi) dengan tampang watados.

Lucy yang sudah kesal melihat Gray akhirnya bertanya pada Lisanna yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk sekarang.

"Lisanna, kau mau ikut merawat Natsu?" Tanya Lucy sekali lagi, berharap Lisanna mau pergi dengannya.

"Hm...baiklah, lagi pula tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan disini." Jawab Lisanna yang sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

"Hontou ne arigatou" kata Lucy yang senang dengan jawaban Lisanna.

_'Seharusnya aku mengajaknya dari kemarin.'_ Pikir Lucy yang menyesal dengan perbuatannya sendiri.

"Erza, bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Lucy lagi kepada Erza.

"Em...bagaimana dengan Gray?" Tanya Erza.

"Tentu saja dia akan ikut." Jawab Lucy sambil merangkul Gray untuk menyakinkan Erza.

"Ikut kemana?" Tanya Gray yang memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan karna pertanyaannya itu dia mendapatkan pukulan dari Lucy.

"Ittee...apa sih yang kau laku-" Belum juga dia selesai berbicara, Lucy sudah menariknya menjauh dari Erza.

"Baka...berhenti memberi pertanyaan yang bodoh seperti itu!" Bisik Lucy pada Gray.

"Ba...ka, bagaimana aku tidak berhenti bertanya jika kau tidak menjawab pertanya'anku." Jawab Gray yang tidak terima kalau dia yang di salahkan.

"Kalau begitu kau tanyakan pada Lisanna." Ucap Lucy yang memang tidak mau menjelaskan semuanya kepada Gray.

Erza yang melihat tingkah laku kedua temannya itu hanya bisa sweatdroop di tempat.

"Jadi kau akan ikut tidak?" Tanya Lucy yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Ya...baiklah, jika Wendy ikut." Jawab Erza yang masih ragu dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Ya, tentu saja dia akan ikut." Kata Lucy yang merasa senang dengan perkataannya sendiri.

-Gray and Lisanna-

"Jadi begitu..." Kata Gray yang baru mendengar penjelasan dari Lisanna.

"Yup, aku rasa bukan masalah jika kau ikut merawat Natsu." Ucap Lisanna.

"Kau pikir aku pembuat masalah apa." Kata Gray yang merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Lisanna.

"Ahaha...kau memang selalu mencari masalah dengan Natsu bukan?" Kata Lisanna yang mengucapkan fakta tentang mereka.

Mendengar perkataan Lisanna yang memang adanya seperti itu Gray memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan para pria untuk berkelahi satu sama lain.

"Tadaima~!"

"Oh...Okaerinasai~"

Terlihat Wendy yang baru kembali dari misi yang dia ambil sehari yang lalu.

"Hm...sepertinya belum ada perubahan dari guild kita ini." Kata Happy yang sedang melihat sekeliling guild.

"Tentu saja ini tidak akan berubah." Ucap Charle yang berada di samping Wendy.

"Lucy-san memangnya Natsu-san belum sembuh?" Tanya Wendy pada Lucy yang tidak melihat Natsu dimanapun.

"Kurasa belum." Jawab Lucy yang sejak tadi belum beranjak dari posisinya.

"Jadi Natsu sudah agak baikkan?" Tanya wanita berambut putih yang sedang mengelap gelas yang basah.

"Ya...sepertinya begitu."Jawab Wendy yang tidak yakin kalau Natsu sudah sembuh.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Lucy yang senang jika Natsu sudah sembuh (Dia tidak usah merawat Natsu lagi).

"Tentu saja Lucy-san, kau juga akan tahu jika melihat dari sifatnya waktu itu, dia sudah membaik."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

#FLASHBACK#

| Hari ke 3 di rumah Natsu |

"Natsu...! Hey, cepat bangun!"

"Lucy-san, bisa kau membangunkannya dengan pelan."

"Apa?"

Terlihat Lucy dan Wendy yang sedang membangunkan Natsu.

"Kalian berisik sekali." Kata Natsu yang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Hehehe...gomen ne, habisnya sejak tadi Natsu-san tidak bangun-bangun sih." Kata Wendy yang sedang berdiri di samping tempat tidur Natsu.

"Hn, memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Natsu yang bingung melihat Lucy dan Wendy ada di rumahnya.

"Ada roti, ada selai kacang, ada strawberry." Jawab Lucy dengan exspresi 'you don't say' itu.

Mendengar jawaban Lucy, Natsu hanya menatapnya geli karna melihat exspresinya.

"Lucy-san apa yang kau lakukan." Kata Wendy.

"Apa? Aku hanya menjawab pertanya'annya." Ujar Lucy kalem.

"Natsu-san, apa kau sudah merasa lebih." Kata Wendy yang melihat Natsu sudah lebih baik dari kemarin. (Menurutnya)

"Ya...sepertinya." Ucap Natsu singkat.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak usah kemari lagi~" ucap Lucy senang dengan mata berbinar.

"Memangnya untuk apa kau datang ke sini, huh?" Tanya Natsu yang menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"Aku kemari untuk men-" ucapan Lucy di hentikan Natsu yang menatapnya 'Berhenti berbicara seperti itu atau kubakar kau'.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Oh iya, kau harus makan bubur yang ada di sampingmu itu." Kata Wendy yang sejak tadi melihat mereka berdua.

"Aku bosan memakan bubur ini." Ucap Natsu datar.

"Sudah kau makan saja." Ujar Lucy sambil pergi meninggal Natsu, yang di susul Wendy di belakangnya.

#END FLASHBACK#

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jika di pikir-pikir, dia memang sudah tidak marah-marah lagi waktu itu." Kata Lucy yang mengingat kejadian itu.

"Kemarin dia marah-marah tidak?" Tanya Gray yang merasa aneh dengan Lucy.

"Kau benar, kemarin dia masih marah-marah karna tidak mau makan bubur." Jawab Lucy.

"Bukan marah karna hal seperti itu maksudku!" Ucap Gray yang kesal sendiri berbicara dengan Lucy.

"Aye, baguslah kalau Natsu sudah sembuh!" Kata Happy yang senang mendengar temannya itu sudah lebih baik.

"Ya, jadi kau tidak perlu menginap di rumahku lagi." Kata Lucy yang juga senang karna Happy tidak perlu menginap dirumahnya lagi.

"Aye, walaupun begitu aku dan Natsu bisa menyelinap ke rumahmu, Lusii. ucap Happy yang entah mengapa bangga dengan hal itu.

"TIDAKK!" Perkataan Happy tadi rupanya membuat Lucy frustasi dengan mereka.

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini!

Tadi itu sebenarnya Lucy mau bilang 'aku ke kesini untuk menjual ikan, tentu saja aku ke sini untuk menjengukmu.'

Tapi gk jadi gara-gara dapet deathglare dari Natsu.

Natsu. : "oi Yuka-san, kenapa aku disini mendapatkan peran sangat sedikit?"

Happy : "Aye, aku juga hanya sedikit."

Me. : "Sumimasen, Aku rasa kalian hanya mendapat sedikit bagian saja."

Natsu. : "Apa?!"

Happy : "Itu tidak adil!"

| Arigatou for reading |


End file.
